The proposed research will investigate the development of constructive spatial-cognition. Two studies are proposed. Study 1 will examine developmental changes in overt strategies for solving block design tasks using microgentic analysis. Videotapes of normally developing children between ages 4 years and 9 years will be coded for overall solution strategy, manipulation of individual cubes, and correctness of solutions. Data will be analyzed for developmental change as well as sequential course to correct solutions. In addition regression analyses will examine the relative contribution of perceptual characteristics of individuals designs and particular constructive behaviors necessary for correct solution. Findings from this study will provide important information on specific changes in constructive spatial-cognition which occur across development. Study 2 will examine these same issues for individuals who have a documented weakness in constructive spatial-cognition, particularly for block design tasks; adults with Williams syndrome. Results from Study 2 will be compared to findings from Study 1 to address issues of delay and deviance in spatial-cognition.